


Lookin' For a Better Place

by MaddyEternity



Series: Heart Made of Glass [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, Bonding, Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Yut-Lung, Omega Verse, Shorter is still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEternity/pseuds/MaddyEternity
Summary: „Become my heat-partner and I guarantee Eiji’s safety.“*Yut-Lung is in heat and the only one who can possible help him through his suffering is none other than Shorter. Between harsh words and tears filled with hatred they manage to find a moment to embrace each other. Confusion turns into longing and Shorter finds himself drawn to Yut-Lung the longer their lips meet.





	1. Prologue

Fear blossomed in Yut-Lung’s chest. Somehow, he had thought that Shorter would tend to him like a lover would do; with care and tenderness. How mistaken he had been… Emergency contact… how laughable….  
He put an arm over his eyes, covering the sadness, the regret and the anger under his heated skin and suddenly he was able to smell the other’s pheromones. But the smell didn’t evoke a comforting feeling. In respond to Shorter’s anger and annoyance his own body began to shiver despite the high body temperature – despite the heat-fever.

“You could have called anyone”, Shorter said. 

Yut-Lung swallowed hard, suppressing every word that would surely sounding like an apology; still shielding his eyes from Shorter’s gaze, whining quietly.

“I don’t get you. First you threaten me, then force me to make a deal with you and now you are lying here shaking and crying because I’m holding up to the end of our bargain.”

Shorter’s cold voice fell silent.

“I’m not your lover.”

There, he had voiced it and it hurt so much. Shorter was not his to love, he knew it. Yut-Lung wanted to yell at Shorter to get out, to leave, but his body, controlled by the heat, desired the Alpha since the first day they had met.


	2. Tear Me to Pieces

„Become my heat-partner and I guarantee Eiji’s safety. “

“You are nothing but a venomous snake.”

*

Shorter Wong hadn’t really agreed to his conditions but Yut-Lung had decided to write him anyway. A short message: a street name, a hotel name, a password. Just enough information to remind Shorter of their little agreement. Yut-Lung had hesitated the first time the Alpha’s name had popped up in his emergency contacts. How strange it had felt to see Shorter’s name in his contacts – a special marking even. Shaking his head Yut-Lung had thrown his phone away once again, enduring the pain which tortured him since last night.

The servants had informed his second eldest brother about his heat the very moment the pheromones had escaped his room, who had then decided to lock him up in a hotel far away from the Lee’s main building. A fenced off building, specially designed to give Omegas enough space to suffer through their heat in silence. Far away from the lust-gaze of other Alphas...and his brother's. The room was small: just enough space to fit in a bed, a desk and a storage full of toys, extra blankets and a variety of small pillows covered in an artificial Alpha scent.

He hadn’t touched any of those things yet. Simply lying in the bed, staring at the black door wishing that his raising temperature didn’t make his body so weak. Every movement hurt, and black dots were by now dancing in his field of vision making it harder and harder to focus on something other than his aching lower abdomen. The lights in the room gave of a soft violet dim light while the curtains provided a nearly sunlight-free room. If his phone hadn’t given away the current time, he had thought it to be the middle of the night. Omegas in heat were sensitive to any harsh light source. That, was the very first thing he had to learn the hard way when his heat had started earlier.  

His brother hadn’t really made an effort to transport him in a car with tinted windows, making the trip to their final destination one hell of a ride. Two Betas had brought him here, former bodyguards of the eldest Lee brother. They had been complete unaffected by his heat, but still...They had still wrinkled their noses in disgust from time to time. Unfriendly and without a word they had shoved him in this room, locking him away from the outside world. Much later – he wasn’t even sure if an hour had passed by then or many more – a woman had entered his room, informing him about the drawer next to him, about the meals they offered and the days he had to spent in here before his brother’s bodyguards would show up to pick him up again.

Five days.

His brother had booked him this room for five freaking long days. Nearly a week away from his own comfortable place. Way too many hours to pass - alone. He had laughed at her face, asking if there was a way for him to leave earlier; asking for the keys. But she had shook her head, reminding him that a heat could last up to seven days. They would provide him with any service if he needed something to lessen the heat’s effect. Angrily, he had ordered more blankets and pillows while trying to find a way to escape from this god-forsaken place. But the door had no handle, the room was soundproof and the only way to reach the outside world was apparently through his phone.

It had taken all night for the heat to literally force Yut-Lung to his knees. He hadn’t called anyone yet, still debating if he could escape without any outside-help. But then, the urge to be with an Alpha had hushed those thoughts away leaving only the desire to be with someone left in his spinning mind. The woman had come by in the morning, asking if he had a heat-partner who they should call. Huffing he had shook his head, curling further into the pile of blankets and pillows which formed his nest.

That was five hours ago. He couldn’t deny his body a partner any longer and the silent debate inside his head, if he should call Shorter and reminded him of their agreement, abruptly stopped after the fever had kicked in. He had texted him, which left Yut-Lung to wait for a knock on the door or the presence of another being in the doorframe.

One hour had passed, two, three, four…he hadn’t even touched the food yet. At a certain point he had decided to get rid of his clothes, hiding his naked body away with the largest blanket he could find, only to throw it off of him after just a couple of minutes. The pain was manageable, but the rising temperature made it nearly impossible to lift his head even for a minute. Four more days…how could his body last that long?

His breathing was way too heavy, and Yut-Lung knew it. Something told him that this wasn’t normal – way too intense. He had tried to distract himself from the fever, switching the lights on and off. Turning on the television only to wince at the volume of the sound. His long black hair began to stick at the back of his neck and when the first beads of sweat met the white sheets of the bed the door finally opened. He could hear another woman’s voice talking quietly. A few seconds later a deep voice responded.

Yut-Lung looked at the figure standing at the doorframe, one hand on the outside door knob while nodding ever so slightly looking at someone standing next to him. He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but their conversation didn’t really interest him anyway.

“Shorter”, he had mumbled but loud enough to earn Shorter’s attention.

The Alpha looked at him only to turn away a second later, to talk to the woman once again. It stung Yut-Lung to know that, this woman was more important than him. He wanted to yell at Shorter to close the door and tend to him, but his vocal cords were not able to produce a sound louder than a whisper. Frustration mixed with anger caused his eyes to tear up slowly.

And with his closing eyes to fight back those stupid tears the door closed, and Shorter was standing in front of the bed looking down on him.

“When did your heat start?”, Shorter asked coldly.

“Yesterday”, Yut-Lung managed to get out.

“Birth control?”

“No.”

He heard Shorter clicking his tongue and walking to the drawer behind the bed. Quiet rustling sounds could be heard, and something landed on the bed next to his feet. Out of pure instinct he pulled his legs closer to his body only to be stopped by a cold hand on his ankle. A shiver ran down his spine when his eyes locked with Shorter’s.

“Turn on your back, spread your legs”, he instructed, releasing his ankle again.

Dumbfounded Yut-Lung looked at the Alpha; unsure of what to do. Seeing Shorter walking through the door had produced a feeling of pure relief which had washed over his body, but hearing that cold tone and those harsh orders now, didn’t set right with him. It hurt.

Clenching his teeth, he watched Shorter pulling down his jeans and his underwear, getting rid of his T-shirt and then grabbing the things at the bottom of the bed which he had thrown there a minute ago. A pack of condoms and a white bottle was put next to his head on the right side. While a strong hand pulled the blankets underneath his body away.

“Don’t”, Yut-Lung snapped, his voice cracking.

Shorter stopped for a moment only to return the sour look he had earned from Yut-Lung.

“They are in the way”, gesturing at his legs he barked the orders once more, “turn on your back and spread your legs.”

Stubbornly, Yut-Lung stayed the way he was, lying on his side facing the door. Another click of the tongue could be heard and Shorter grabbed his ankle once more turning him on his back, pulling him closer in the process. Yut-Lung gasped at the sudden rough treatment, trying to kick the Alpha but Shorter dodge the kick easily. Shorter roughly pushed his legs apart, positioning him in-between, bending over the omega’s body.

Fear blossomed in Yut-Lung’s chest. Somehow, he had thought that Shorter would tend to him like a lover would do; with care and tenderness. How mistaken he had been… Emergency contact… how laughable…. He put an arm over his eyes, covering the sadness, the regret and the anger under his heated skin and suddenly he was able to smell the other’s pheromones. But the smell didn’t evoke a comforting feeling. In respond to Shorter’s anger and annoyance his own body began to shiver, despite the high body temperature – despite the heat-fever.

“You could have called anyone”, Shorter said.

Yut-Lung swallowed hard, suppressing every word that would surely sounding like an apology; still shielding his eyes from Shorter’s gaze, whining quietly.

“I don’t get you. First you threaten me, force me to make a deal with you and now you are lying here shivering and crying because I’m holding up to the end of our bargain.”

Shorter’s cold voice fell silent.

“I’m not your lover.”

There, he had voiced it and it hurt so much. Shorter was not his to love, and he knew it. He wanted to yell at Shorter to get out - to leave - but his body, controlled by the heat, desired the other one since the first day they had met.

“Look at me”, Shorter yelled.

Slowly Yut-Lung let his arm sink, revealing buffy red eyes. Shorter sighed, turning his head away, biting his lips.

“Is this your first time?”, he asked, voice low.

“Yeah”, Yut-Lung answered truthfully.

A quiet “fuck” was Shorter’s answer before his gaze traveled back to Yut-Lung’s face again.

“I still hate you. But I’m not going to hurt an Omega.”

The smell suddenly changed; calmer more relaxed and somehow it made Shorter look more desirable.

“Conditions?”, Shorter asked.

Yut-Lung shook his head, letting the Alpha know that he could do anything he wanted. Shorter nodded, opening the pack of condoms in the process. Next, he grabbed the white bottle and coded his fingers with a transparent liquid.

“Relax”, was the only warning Yut-Lung received before a cold finger forced his way through the ring of muscles into his leaking hole. He could feel the tightness of his own body and the finger which slowly made its way to the center. The other hand started to caress his left side, from the rips all the way down to the hip bones, over and over again which somehow manage to stop the shiver that had overcome him a few minutes ago.

Even though, the desire started to build up in Yut-Lung’s lower body region, it was far from what he had imagine when he had texted Shorter to come here. He wanted to kiss the Alpha, to touch his body. Feeling the warmth of another body close to his own, bathing in the Alpha’s scent, but Shorter stayed where he was – in-between his legs adding a second finger and caressing only the left side of his body.

Shooing those thoughts away Yut-Lung decided to only focus on the growing heat in his lower abdomen. The fingers worked their way through stiff muscles. Slowly, he started to relax. The cold fingertips along the ribs helped to ease his body further into a relaxed state. Another finger was added, stretching him further, suddenly pushing deep into him which resulted into a low moan.

Finally, giving into his desires Yut-Lung outstretched his arms, looking with pleading eyes at the other one.

“What do you want?”, Shorter asked confused.

“Come here”, he answered.

Shorter climbed over his body once again - without pulling his fingers out - looking with raised eyebrows down at the much smaller frame of the youngster’s body. Yut-Lung embraced him, putting his arms around the Alpha’s neck and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and Shorter’s body stiffened. Clearly, he hadn’t count on Yut-Lung to kiss him. The lack of response let the Omega to slightly shift away, looking into dark eyes which eyed him carefully.

“I’m not your lover”, Shorter said again.

Frustrated with Shorter’s attitude and his own body-reaction to those words, he let himself fall pack into the pillows, letting go of the other one.

“Do as you please”, Yut-Lung answered, looking away.

“Damn you”, Shorter hissed. Suddenly the fingers left his insides – he had almost forgotten that he had still been penetrated by this point – and Shorter hovered over him, both hands were pressed into the mattress next to his face.

“This means nothing”, the Alpha added.

With a faint blush Yut-Lung watched the other one putting the condom over his already hard member. Before Yut-Lung was able to shoot a confused look to Shorter’s face something bigger was forcing its way into his insides, stretching him even more. With a silent cry he threw his head back, his fingers tucking into Shorter’s shoulders. The foreign sensation battled with the pain which came with it. A moment later soft kisses were placed on his neck and cheeks, trying to distract him from the pain. Shorter waited for him to adjust or at least he hoped that those seconds were meant for him to get use to size.

The first thrust already hit the right spot, making him moan quietly. Wet lips were placed on his own, a tongue was forced into his mouth. Looking for closer skin contact he embraced Shorter once more, pulling him even closer spreading his legs even further in the process.

At that moment the heat had become something lovely, something that had lead him to a moment of sweet happiness. Seconds later, the orgasm hit him hard, made him limb in Shorter’s arms, robbing him from the little energy he had left. It didn’t matter anymore that Shorter was so cold to him, that he was locked inside this room for almost a week, that his body demanded an Alpha.

He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath focusing only on himself – on his heated body. Just a few more thrusts and Shorter withdraw again, leaving Yut-Lung still strangely unsatisfied despite the body-numbing orgasm he had. Instinctively, he spread his legs even further, trying to encourage the Alpha in front of him to shove his dick in once more, to knot him just once. Shorter just clicked his tongue and the mattress suddenly moved a little bit.

Yut-Lung opened his eyes to see what Shorter was up to – he wished he hadn’t. The very moment his eyes lied on Shorter, he could see the other one masturbating; coming quietly. The surely expended knot was not visible thanks to Shorter’s leg which was in the way of Yut-Lung’s view, but what he saw was enough to feel a mixture of anger, frustration and longing. At his highs, he had wanted Shorter to mark him, to knot him, to make him his and to show him that he was enough. And all these stupid wishes and feelings were crashing down onto him now. Shorter turned his head in his direction, his pheromones had a hint of anger still with them.

“’Til tomorrow, no longer”, Shorter said, looking away again, pulling off the used condom.

Biting his lips at the other’s declaration, Yut-Lung closed his legs, trying to get up. He knew his legs couldn’t hold him shortly after that orgasm, but he wanted to take a shower – to wash these feelings away – longing, anger, frustration. He wanted a wall separating them; closing himself off to every contact the Alpha could possible try to indicate. He desperately needed to remind himself that this was just an agreement; something to toy with other one – to show an Alpha what an Omega could do. Yet, everything seemed like he was the one who was being toyed with. Shorter stood up. The Alpha sparred him no glance and opened the door to the bathroom.

A moment later the sound of running water could be heard. Immediately, Yut Lung’s plan to hide in the shower was thrown away in his mind.

Yut-Lung felt used, used by the very one who he had wanted to become something other than enemies. Despite the rejection, his instincts still graved for Shorter – for his touch, his scent… and everything else that would come with forming a bond.

But clearly Shorter wasn’t interested in him – not interested to become mates.

With wobbly legs he stood up the very moment Shorter re-entered the room again. Immediately the Alpha was by his side, putting a hand around his waist supporting him. Confusion made his way onto his face and Shorter eyed him with a raised eyebrow. No words escaped their lips and Yut-Lung was not sure if his blank mind was the very reason he couldn’t form a word to comment on Shorter’s strange behavior or if he just didn’t want the warmth to go away.

The Alpha guided him towards the bathroom – one step after the other. The bathtub was almost filled when they entered the bathroom. Yut-Lung’s gaze wandered through the small space. He hadn’t even looked inside the bathroom before. Strangely, it was the same size as the room with a bathtub, a western-style shower, a toilet and a bigger sink. Four mirrors were placed on each wall, making it impossible for him to not look at Shorter from every angle. Through the mirrors the Alpha’s body seemed so much bigger; his shoulders broader. Shorter was handsome, and his instincts were telling him to bind the Alpha to him – to be his and his alone.

Slowly, Shorter walked with him to the filled bathtub. A dull flowery scent met his nose and with slight hesitation Yut-Lung got into the tube. The instant, the warm water surrounded him complete, he let out a sigh. Shorter was kneeing outside, watching him relax in the tube. Yut-Lung turned his head towards the Alpha.

“Aren’t you coming in?”

Shorter huffed quietly, reaching out for the long black strands. The Alpha’s scent washed over him – calmed and relaxed. Nothing like the scent before.

“ ’Not your lover”, Shorter mumbled.

“Do you want to be my lover?”, Yut-Lung asked provocatively. He knew that Shorter would never consider him something more than just a good fuck. The Alpha had made it clear that he viewed him as a venomous snake – something dangerous, too dangerous to get involved.

“Don’t be so damn full of yourself, Yut-Lung.”

He wanted to get back to Shorter with an even nastier sentence, but his instincts recognized the rejection way faster than his brain did and he couldn’t stop the small whine escaping his lips. Shorter’s eyes grew wide at hearing that sound. Embarrassed about his and Shorter’s reaction to his instincts, he turned his head away, looking down. Thankfully his long black hair fell into his face, producing a wall between Shorter and himself. He was used to be rejected by other people, even his brothers were always rejecting him. The Lee’s blood was the only thing that had kept him in place, far away from the other’s harmful actions.

He could hear Shorter clicking his tongue and the quiet cracking of bones.

“Move a little”, the Alpha mumbled.

Holding his gaze down, he moved a little forward, making more space for Shorter to slip behind him. Long legs popped up beside his own while a hand pushed the long strands on the right side of his face behind his ear.

“I have orders”, Yut-Lung began, listening for the Alpha’s respond to that sentence.

“Lousy excuse.”

“Why can’t you just act normal”, he shouted, turning around facing the baffled Alpha.

A moment of silence was spreading between them and suddenly Shorter began to laugh quietly.

“Why do you want to be my mate so badly?”

Flustered, Yut-Lung wanted to turn around again, but Shorter kept him in place by cupping his face.

“Do you like me?”, Shorter added.

For the first time in his life, he wasn’t able to get want he wanted and he felt at loss. Surely, Shorter was attractive but there was something more. His mind played that scene over and over again: Shorter pushing him onto the bed, telling him how he, as representative of the Lee Clan, was similar to Golzina who wanted to kill them so badly. Shorter had told him that while crying soundly accompanied by a strong angry scent. At that moment his body and mind had decided that Shorter was going to be his mate. His to love, his to touch, his protector for their future children.

And that agreement had pushed Shorter right into his arms. He had thought that the influence of his heat would make the Alpha forget who Yut-Lung was, who they were… He had thought about how their first sexual encounter would form a bond, which would then truly bind Shorter to his side… But nothing like that had happened and he could feel the frustration, not only from being denied a bond, but from the way Shorter was acting around him, even though, he was the one who was in the middle of his heat and had the upper hand.

Another whine escaped his lips.

“I don’t get you. Why can’t you be honest for once?”, the Alpha asked.

Shorter pulled him closer, let his hands wander lower, caressing the spot right behind the ears where the scent glands were located. Against his will his body relaxed, and he let Shorter pull him up right to his chest. The questions were ridiculous. Of course, he liked what he saw. It must have been obvious, in relation to the invitation and the implication, he had made over and over again, that Shorter was his first heat-partner.

“Why can’t you just forget”, he mumbled more to himself than Shorter.

The Alpha huffed.

“Are you serious right now? You tried to kill Ash and Eiji. You used me to get back at your brothers. You still use me!”

“I simply want you!”, he shrieked.

And it was the truth. Force and blackmail was needed to keep Shorter within reach. Why couldn’t he understand that? Under normal circumstances they surely would have never even met each other. He was the 7th Lee child, an Omega on top, something that was used in political moves and complots – a plaything to be married off to some rich man.

He could hear Shorter sigh.

“I’m going to be here for two more days- “

“You said, until tomorrow.”

“Let me finish”, Shorter growled lowly,” after that I see the contract as fulfilled.”

He tugged his fingers into Shorter’s biceps, after the last words was processed by his brain. He would lose Shorter, one way or the other. Right now, he wasn’t able to think of something to bind the Alpha to his side. Ash and Eiji were somewhere save and out of his reach. His brothers would never even consider Shorter as a respective Alpha for him. He had nothing in his hands and it pained him to a degree that was similar to when his mother had left him forever.

Two days…probably not enough to change Shorter’s mind but at least he had time to come up with a new plan. He had to remind himself that he was a mastermind. Everything would turn out fine in the end.

“The water is getting cold”, he commented without answering any of Shorter’s questions.

With a soft ‘yeah’ Shorter pulled him into a sitting position, helping him out of the tube. His strength hadn’t yet returned which left the Alpha to help him drying off. Shorter dabbed his body with a soft towel, working his way from top to bottom. Every minute made it more difficult to stand. Black spots were dancing in his vision and Yut-Lung caught himself wishing that Shorter would carry him back to the bed.

“Lean on me”, Shorter mumbled.

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the Alpha’s broad chest.

“I feel dizzy”, Yut-Lung managed to say before his knees suddenly gave up.

A moment later he found himself in Shorter’s arms again lying in the bed, a soft blanket around his still naked body.

“You must think I’m doing this on purpose”, he managed to say, sounding rather weak.

Shorter looked at him, but no emotions crossed his face. The Alpha leaned over his body, snatching the water bottle from the drawer. He opened it, his gaze never leaving Yut-Lung’s, and offered it to him.

“Drink, you have a heat-fever”, Shorter instructed.

He took the bottle, sniffing the water, and drink it after he couldn’t smell a hint of poison in it.

“You want me as your mate, but you don’t trust me”, Shorter commented on his behavior.

As a responds Yut-Lung drank the whole bottle, pushing the empty bottle with as much force as possible into Shorter’s hand.

The Alpha threw the bottle over his shoulder into the nearest waste and leaned back again; his gaze locking with Yut-Lung’s.

“You made it damn clear that you don’t want me”, Yut-Lung managed to spit out, lying back again.

“I didn’t say that.”

Yut-Lung held his breath, trying not to read too much into that sentence. Shorter’s brushed through his hair.

“It’s sad that you are such a rotten one”, the Alpha continued.

“Comes with the family”, he countered.

Shorter’s face expression suddenly changed. An angry scent made its way to Yut-Lung’s nose again and he couldn’t help to panic a little.

“They are using you, is that it?”, Shorter asked curiously.

“You bet.”

“Seems like it we both can’t escape them.”

“Are you pitying me?”, Yut-Lung asked, letting his fingers brush over Shorter’s outstretched hand.

“I’m trying to build a little sympathy. Don’t ruin it.”

Blushing slightly, Yut-Lung crawled closer locking their lips together in a sensitive kiss. Shorter pushed him closer by putting his hand at the back of Yut-Lung’s head and deepened the kiss. The lag of air separated them moments later. Yut-Lung traced a line from the Alpha’s arm to his eyebrown piercing, brown eyes never leaving his gaze.

“If Eiji had never been- “

“Don’t even start”, Shorter interrupted him.

“Have you never thought how it would be to be a Lee member’s Alpha?”

“You mean, your Alpha. No, thank you.”

Shorter was still rejecting him, but he couldn’t help but ask those questions. Keep pushing Shorter in his direction with everything he had right now. And right now, Yut-Lung had his own body as a lure which prepared itself for yet another heat-wave. He let out another whine as Shorter left the bed.

“I’m not going anywhere”, he assured him, searching for something inside those hotel drawers. Another condom packet was thrown next to his head – one with another label, another color.

“I’m going to knot you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Confused he nodded, taking in the strange facial expression Shorter displayed.

“I’m not going to bite you, form a bond, be your mate whatsoever. It’s the heat talking anyway”, the Alpha added.

Yut-Lung turned on his back, opening his legs. Faintly, he could feel the slick wetting the bed sheets, but he didn’t care much about that. Shorter crawled back onto the bed, sitting between his legs, inserting two fingers.

“You are still pretty stretched, that’s a good thing”, the Alpha mumbled.

Yut-Lung gasped when Shorter hit that sweet spot, arching his body a little.

“Please”, he whispered.

A moment later the fingers left him and where replaced by something bigger. Something more stimulating. Shorter crawled over him while sinking deeper and deeper into his center of desire.

Gasping louder Yut-Lung wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, drawing him closer. They kissed shortly before Shorter picked up a slow space. With each thrust the warmth became almost overbearing. Shorter pushed one arm under his back, bringing him into a sitting position. Pressing himself closer to the other one, Yut-Lung kissed the neck a few times, before biting down. Shorter hissed, forcefully pushing him away from his neck. He couldn’t even form words to tell Shorter to let him bite him once more because the next thrust hit him so strongly that he came, riding out his orgasm by meeting Shorter halfway.

A moment later he could feel the knot forming, locking Shorter in place. The experience itself was mind-blowing. White dots invented his vision, making him blind for a second. It felt incredible – so close, so intimate. Wet kisses were placed at the side of his neck. Sweet words were whispered, but somehow, he was unable to hear anything. Shorter came into his field of vision and he couldn’t stop smiling at him fondly. This was it. This was what he had wanted in the first place. This closeness.

Yut-Lung locked their lips together again, tasting something between ash and strawberries. Their lips fitted so perfectly together…they fitted so perfectly…

A string of saliva was left after they separated. Brown eyes met blue ones. Shorter was still holding him close, one hand on his back, one hand on the back of his head. Slowly, Shorter lied them both down on the mattress again, positioning them in a way so they wouldn’t accidently hurt each other.

They looked at each other without saying a word. Shorter’s hand was touching his hair and stroking his cheek until Yut-Lung intertwined their fingers. From time to time he could feel a bump forming slowly.

He didn’t know how long they looked at each other like that, but when Shorter’s knot deflated again, he couldn’t stop the whine escaping his lips as the Alpha separate their bodies again.

Shorter hushed him, sitting at the edge of the bed, getting rid of the used condom. Yut-Lung closed his eyes, too exhausted to even care if he was still naked and exposed to the cold air. Something soft was thrown over his body and before he could drift off to sleep, he felt an arm pushing under his head to function as a pillow and a hand stroking over his midsection lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Here is the first part of this two-shot. Tell me what you think. If you liked it, leave a Kudo (I love those). See you at the second part <3~


	3. Something's on my Mind

The next few hours passed in the blink of an eye. The heat reached its peak a day after Shorter had arrived at the hotel. Staying focused became harder and harder for Yut-Lung. In the end he found himself surrendering to his instincts and let them take the lead.  Between embracing Shorter and whispering sweet words into the Alpha’s ears, he tried to encourage the other one to bite him - unsuccessfully. They talked about bonds, becoming mates and the possibility of kids, but every time Yut-Lung thought that Shorter had finally decided to give into his pleading, wet kisses were placed next to his throat and nothing more.

With every passing hour his whines became louder and Shorter’s face expression changed from an annoyed one to a worried one. The few times one of the hotel workers had knocked on their door, Shorter had made sure to cover Yut-Lung with a blanket before throwing one over his body as well and answering the door. Food was placed in front of him, water bottles offered and then Shorter was back onto denting to his needs. The heat-fever rose and sank like ebb and flow in the sea.

A day passed, and then another one, and then another one. Yet, Shorter was still by his side, trying to lull him into a dreamless sleep with soft purrs and soothing words. Sometimes, a soft “Stay” met a whispering “I will still be here”- reassuring, loving.

A dream – this was the only option to describe those feelings he had when Shorter brushed through his hair. A wonderful illusion, dipped into a warm light mixing brown with blue. Like a thousand feathers touching his heated skin Shorter’s hands were exploring every part of his body – sometimes restless, sometimes caressing.

In the end, a thoughtless sentence broke the spell followed by an angry growl. He didn’t know why Shorter reacted like that. Those growls met high-pitched whines; leaving him in the bed alone. Shorter had shut the door with so much force that the noise scared Yut-Lung for a second. Confusion proud him back from his high. Instincts made him call for his Alpha – irritated, unsure, pained. But Shorter stayed in the bathroom, probably with his head under water in order to block out every noise as much as possible.

The urge to nest in combination with his conflicted emotions resulted into a messy room situation. When Shorter left the bathroom clean and dressed in only a T-shirt and some boxer shorts, he almost fell over a few pillows thrown in the direction of the door. The bedding was torn apart, Shorter’s bag was lying in front of the main door, the blankets were tossed into a corner hiding a very upset omega.

“Hey”, Shorter said softly, pushing away one of the thinner blankets to get a better look at Yut-Lung’s face expression.

“I’m sorry”, Shorter continued,” but I just can’t return it.”

“You slept with me-“

“Yeah, but-“

“You fucked me”, Yut-Lung interrupted him.

“Yeah, but-“

“You kissed me.”

“But-“

“You said you do find me attractive. So, why?”

Piercing blue eyes starred into brown ones and he could see Shorter swallowing hard, breaking the eye contact.

“If it is because of the contract, I see it as fulfilled. There is nothing that binds you to me anymore”, he hissed in Shorter’s face.

“Even, then-“, the Alpha began, stopping himself midsentence.

“Is it because the Lee blood flows through my veins?”, he asked curiously. He waited for an answer but Shorter stayed silent.

“If you don’t answer me I’m going to tell my brother-“

Strong fingers were suddenly pressing against his cheeks, making him unable to say another thing. Shorter growled at him angrily, releasing his pheromones to make him submit.

“Why do you always try to threaten people? No wonder, your brothers kept you hidden. I will never make you my mate, even if the world comes to an end and we would be the only two people to survive this. I despise your character. I thought you were more like Eiji, but I was wrong. I can leave you any minute, I don’t need to be here anymore. You said it yourself, that you see the contract as fulfilled! Thank you very much!”

His breath caught in his throat during Shorter’s outburst. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Every fiber in his body scream to submit, to show the Alpha that he was worth it. But with every word that left Shorter’s lips, Yut-Lung could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He hated how emotional the heat made him – how emotional Shorter made him. He couldn’t understand his own thoughts, much less than his own instincts. Nobody had every cared for the omega side inside him. What was the right way to react to an Alpha’s rage? He wanted Shorter to stay with him, but the Alpha looked like he wanted to take his leave.

Yut-Lung outstretched an arm, touching Shorter’s hand, which was withdrawn the moment their fingers brushed softly against each other. A loud knock interrupted them, and Shorter stood up, answering the door. A female voice met his ears but as usual he couldn’t understand what they were talking about.

The door snapped shut and Shorter came back with a grey shoe box, putting it on the night drawer. The Alpha didn’t look at him, stripping the bed of the remaining bed sheet, throwing it on the floor. He collected the bigger pillows and the one blanket that didn’t found its way into Yut-Lung’s nest and moved them to the corridor. Another knock announced the female co-worker again and Shorter returned with a new set of bed sheets and another blanket. He changed the bed sheets quickly, ignoring the piercing blue eyes that were constantly follow his every move. Finally, Shorter decided to approach his nest again, offering the dark blanket.  

Yut-Lung snatched the blanket out of the Alpha’s hands, building it into the nest before turning his back to Shorter.

He could hear a soft sigh which somehow spiked his anger even more.

“Go! I don’t need you!”, he shouted without even facing the Alpha.

At first nothing happened. He couldn’t hear Shorter’s feet on the floor nor any other noise which would have told him that Shorter had actually followed his orders. On the one hand he was glad, that Shorter didn’t move from his spot next to the nest but on the other hand he really wanted to be alone right now. If he couldn’t have him, he didn’t want him at all. Shorter could go to hell, for all that he cared. He was angry at himself for believing that this meeting could have bloomed into something more. He hated himself for wanting more than just the mercy of an enemy. He wanted to be cared for, to be looked at the same way Ash had looked at Eiji back then.

Shorter was the perfect Alpha for his position. Fairly good looking, a Chinese as well and probably the most important thing was that he controlled Down Town. A bond between them would benefit them both.

“I have my phone with me”, Shorter’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Yut-Lung decided not to answer, even though his instincts screamed to stop the Alpha from leaving. Shorter called the hotel service, telling them to let him out. A rustling sound met Yut-Lung’s ears and then a click-sound announcing that Shorter had dressed himself fully. He should tell Shorter that he didn’t need to leave. That all this was just his emotions bubbling at the surface. He wanted to be cared for: one more time.

 Just a few minutes later a soft click announced Shorter’s leave and his throat produced a sound, he had never known he could produce. He caught himself thinking why his aggressive shouting hadn’t any effect, asking himself why Shorter wasn’t coming back.

 For an Alpha it was so much easier to escape from those walls of this godforsaken place. They could come and leave as they pleased without worrying about other people to jump them the minute they stepped outside. How he wished sometimes that he was an Alpha – not a highly sexualized male Omega.

He pushed the dark blanket closer to his face, smelling the faint sense of Shorter’s scent. He didn’t need him. Never again… Not like this ever again.

A few hours later, or maybe an hour later he shrieked out of his dreamless sleep, searching desperately for Shorter’s presence in the room but found the room to be completely empty. Heavily painting he tried to free himself from blankets which held him in place. He must have turned all lot in his sleep when he found himself unable to leave the nest immediately. Fear was clutching his throat by now, making it almost impossible to take a deeper breath. Yut-Lung rushed to the bed side table the moment he had pushed the last blanket to the side.

Black dots made it almost impossible to find his smart phone fast enough before the fast beating of his heart signaled him that something was clearly wrong here. He couldn’t pinpoint why he felt left alone and completely hopeless, after all, he had been the one to order Shorter away.

He dialed Shorter’s number, waiting for the Alpha to pick up his phone. One ring and he found himself on the floor, trying to catch his breath, pushing the fear in his mind away. Another ring and Yut-Lung could feel the hysteria holding his body in a tight grip. And then, finally Shorter picked up, but before the Alpha was even able to ask what was wrong, Yut-Lung started to yell, to scream, to shout…

His voice way too high, the words dying on his tongue before he could even utter them. Shorter let him scream something along the lines of “How dare you to leave me alone!” and “I’m going to kill Eiji if you aren’t coming back” and so much more until he could feel his throat hurting and his hiccups replacing the angry threats.

“Please come back”, he managed to whisper before he pushed the red button on the screen, pulling his knees against his body only to curl into a sad piece of anger and sadness.  While trying to get a grip on his emotions and stopping the trembling of his body, a familiar hand was pushing his hair out of his face.

He hadn’t even heard Shorter coming in.

“What is it with you”, he heard the Alpha mumbling. A strong embrace made him unable to react to Shorter’s sudden appearance. He snuggled closer to the scent glands on Shorter’s neck, inhaling the comfortable scent. The Alpha lifted him without much effort, lying them both down on the bed.

He shivered quietly against the warm body beside him but couldn’t bring himself to order Shorter to bring him one of the blankets from the nest. The sound of a jacket opening made its way to his ears. Shorter shifted a little bit and a moment later a warm fabric was put over his naked body. The strong scent made him turn his face slightly to take a short look at the clothing Shorter had wrapped around him. It was definitely the Alpha’s jacket.

Yut-Lung stayed silent, not even trying to think of an apology. Shorter was here now, and this was the only thing that really mattered at the moment. The calming scent lulled him to sleep. With his nose pressed against the scent gland at Shorter’s neck he fell asleep without exchanging another word with the Alpha.

*

The next time Yut-Lung opened his eyes he was face to face with a very worried looking Shorter, hushing him softly. It took a moment for him to realize that he was actually crying and another one to feel a strong pulling feeling in his abdominal area. He felt horrible, like a failure and he had no clue as to why. He focused on Shorter’s eyes again but found himself unable to hold the gaze. Shorter let him turn his back on him, wiggling his way out of the Alpha’s embrace.

Confusion was an understatement. Somehow, he couldn’t stop crying. The pain was not that bad, but those feelings were just horrible. Nothing like those feelings he had when Shorter had left him for a short period of time. This was different and so much worse. He wasn’t upset about Shorter’s answers or at least not to that extant to make him cry. He hated those tears which he had no explanation for.

“Hey”, Shorter called softly, putting a hand on Yut-Lung’s shoulder.

Ignoring the hand on his shoulder, he tried to be as quiet as possible. It was bad enough that he had acted so emotional when Shorter had left him, although he had been the one to order Shorter to go away, but this time he couldn’t even blame Shorter for his emotional state.

Those feelings told him that _he_ was actually the one at fault. That his whole being; his body had disappointed the Alpha.

“It’s okay”, Shorter tried again.

But his voice made it even worse.

“Can you sit up for a moment and face me?”, Shorter asked.

Blinking his tears away, Yut-Lung sat up, his back still turned on Shorter.

The mattress moved a little and he could feel Shorter’s presence slowly fading. Something rustled and the very moment Yut-Lung decided to look as to where the Alpha had gone, a bundle of fabric was pressed softly into his chest. Without even realizing what exactly was given him, he wrapped his arms around the small thing.

Slowly Shorter pushed away the dark-colored fabric on the right side of the bundle and Yut-Lung found himself looking at a baby’s sleeping face all of a sudden.

Relief.

That was the one feeling that pushed all the other negative ones away.

He stroked the baby’s face experimentally. It felt soft and warm. The newborn-looking child had the same light skin tone as him; long black eyelashes and a black fuzz on his head. That was how he had always imagined his child to look like – more like him, then the child’s sire.

“Better?”, Shorter asked from behind, placing a kiss on his left shoulder.

Slightly Yut-Lung turned around, smiling at the Alpha briefly.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. There will be another chapter following this one. I will be correcting my mistakes from time to time (so don't worry about that).  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback in form of kudos or comments.
> 
> See you~

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Two-Shot. I was working on this piece for more than 4 weeks now. I thought of posting this FF in a huge one-shot, but 10k words are way too many to read in one go. This FF is inspired by Billie Eilish song: Lovely. I haven't watch the last episodes of Banana Fish yet and I will not watch it. After Shorter died I have lost interest in the story (anime). I tend to not be interested in the main-shipping - sorry for that. I thought that Shorter would be the one turning Yut-Lung's view around. I truly believed that they would become a couple... I was so sad when Shorter died and Yut-Lung turned into a child with way too much power in his hands ( and not able to handle it).  
> This FF is an attribute to their sad story.


End file.
